Harbinger
Class Changes Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Harbingers are proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. They are also proficient with Beam Swords. A Harbinger can cast Harbinger spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. This does not affect the arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Like other arcane spellcasters, a Harbinger wearing medium, heavy armor or wielding a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has somatic components. '''Wrath: The Harbinger's source of internal power grants him the ability to enter a state of Wrath. At 1st level, a Harbinger can enter a state of Wrath for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, he can enter a state of Wrath for 2 additional rounds per day. Temporary increases to Constitution (such as those gained from Wrath or spells like bear's endurance) don't increase the total number of rounds that a Harbinger can enter a state of Wrath per day. The total number of rounds of Wrath per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours need not be consecutive. A Harbinger can enter Wrath as a free action. While in a state of Wrath, a Harbinger gains a +4 morale bonus to his Dexterity and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, he takes a –4 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the Harbinger 2 hit points per Hit Die, but these disappear when Wraith ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in a state of Wrath, a Harbinger cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A Harbinger can end his Wrath as a free action. When Wrath ends, he's fatigued for a number of rounds equal to twice the number of rounds spent in Wrath. A Harbinger cannot enter Wrath while fatigued or exhausted, but can otherwise enter Wrath multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a Harbinger falls unconscious, Wrath immediately ends, placing him in peril of death. Wrath counts as the barbarian's rage class feature for the purpose of feat prerequisites, feat abilities, magic item abilities, and spell effects. All abilities that use bloodrage are affected by Wrath. This replaces Bloodrage. Greater Wrath (Su): '''At 11th level, when a Harbinger enters Wrath, the morale bonus to his Dexterity and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on his Will saves increases to +3. He now takes a –5 penalty to Armor Class. In addition, upon entering Wrath, the Harbinger can apply the effects a Harbinger spell he knows of 2nd level or lower to himself. The spell must have a range of touch or personal. If the spell's duration is greater than 1 round, it instead lasts for the duration of Wrath. This use consumes a Harbinger spell slot, as if he had cast the spell; he must have the spell slot available to take advantage of this effect. Greater Wrath counts as the barbarian's greater rage ability for the purposes of feat prerequisites, feat abilities, magic item abilities, and spell effects. '''This replaces Greater Bloodrage. Mighty Wrath (Su): '''At 20th level, when a Harbinger enters Wrath, the morale bonus to his Dexterity and Constitution increases to +8, and the morale bonus on his Will saves increases to +4. He now takes a –6 penalty to Armor Class. Furthermore, the spell he can apply to himself at the beginning of a Wrath due to the greater Wrath class feature is not limited to only spells of 2nd level or lower. '''This replaces Mighty Bloodrage. Spell Casting: '''Harbingers follow all of the standard rules for Bloodrager spell casting but have a different list of spells available. Harbinger Spell List '''Harbinger Bloodline Bonus Feats: Beam Sword Master, Iron Will, Toughness, Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Greater Two Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus. Bonus Spells: Harbingers do not get any bonus spells known. Instead they can choose a beam sword style feat they qualify for. Bloodline Powers Beam Sword Crafting: At 1st level the Harbinger is taught to craft his own master crafted beam sword. This beam sword must be a saber. He gains a beam sword for free but it only does 2d8 damage. At level 10 the damage is upgraded to 4d8. At this point the Harbinger may alter his sword into any other beam sword by paying the cost difference for crafting. He may also craft an additional beam sword normally once he is level 10. He may upgrade and craft beam swords without the use of a lab. Kinetic Combat: '''At 4th level the Harbinger learns how to use his speed and agility to deliver powerful blows. When in a state of Wrath the Harbinger's unarmed attacks count as lethal. These attacks deal 1d6 points of damage each (1d4 if you are Small) plus your Dexterity modifier. At 8th level, these attacks are considered magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance. At 12th level, the damage increases to 1d8 points (1d6 if you are Small). At 16th level, all attacks the harbinger does count as having the Impact weapon ability regardless of weapon size. '''Kinetic Reflexes: At 8th level the Harbinger gains a +2 bonus to Reflex saves when in a state of Wrath and counts as having evasion. At 16th level this bonus increases to +4 and Evasion can be used outside of a state of Wrath. Kinetic Charge: At 12th level a Harbinger can jump to a enemy that is within 45 feet of them as a charge action. This attack deals double damage if it hits and can knock enemies prone if they fail a Fortitude save DC 5 + half damage dealt. Consuming Blast: '''At 16th level a Harbinger that is in a state of Wrath can choose to exude a Consuming Blast as a full round action. The Blast is a 15-foot burst with a 60ft range, that deals 2d6 + your Constitution modifier points of damage to creatures that end their turns within it. You heal for the damage done. '''Juggernaut: At 20th level a Harbinger gains a permanent 30 ft movement speed bonus and a resistance of 15 to Acid, Cold, Electricity and Fire.